1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive film, an adhesive composition for the same, and an optical member including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitive touchpad may be bonded to a window or film via a transparent adhesive. The capacitive touchpad may detect variation in capacitance of the window or the film. As human hands or predetermined materials (e.g., conductors or liquids) may be in proximity with or contact a unipolar detecting plate, dielectric constant of the unipolar detecting plate may be varied. In accordance with such dielectric constant variation of the unipolar detecting plate, capacitance may be varied to generate a switching signal.